The primary objective is to isolate, characterize and clinically utilize human leukemia-lymphoma-associated (HLL) antigens on human malignant and related cells. By the use of the extensively absorbed immunoglobulin (Ig) fraction of rabbit antiserum to MOLT-4 cells, we have recently isolated and partially characterized common human thymus-leukemia associated (HTL) antigens on several leukemia-lymphoma T-cell lines and several thymocyte preparations. By sodium dodecyl sulfate polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis three HTL antigenic components with approximate sizes of 150,000, 120,000 and 60,000 daltons were identified. The use of cultured cells allows us to isolate the HTL antigens in large quantities. Currently we are in the process of isolating large quantities of the HTL antigens from two leukemia-lymphoma T-cell lines, MOLT-4 and JM, so that we can carry out detailed immunological and chemical studies and also can obtain strong, specific antisera to the HTL antigens by immunizing rabbit, goat and nonhuman primate with the isolated HTL antigens. The use of cultured cells, furthermore, permits us to feed the cells with radiolabeled amino acids and sugars so that we can isolate the internally radiolabeled HTL antigens. The radiolabel marker on the antigens will greatly facilitate chemical characterization, especially amino acid sequence determination, of the antigens. In addition to the HTL antigens, we are detecting other HLL antigens on leukemia-lymphoma null (non-T, non-B)-cell lines, leukemia-lymphoma B-cell lines and noncultured leukemia-lymphoma cells from patients by the use of the appropriately absorbed Ig fractions of rabbit and baboon antisera to leukemic null cells obtained from three patients with acute lymphoblastic leukemia. In the present project, we are using various malignant cultured cell lines and noncultured cells from patients with various types of leukemia-lymphoma. We currently possess 56 human leukemia-lymphoma cell lines and 165 other human hematopoietic cell lines. Some of the latter cell lines are being used as control cells in the present study. Roswell Park Memorial Institute has a large number of leukemia-lymphoma patients and cell specimens of many of these patients are available for the present project.